


What it Means to Belong

by Cennedixx



Series: The Gods and Goddess' of War [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: I can't believe I found my imprint. Bree Tanner is my everything. She's what holds me to the earth now. It's like the earth doesn't revolve around the sun, it revolves around her. I would do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a confident, a brother, or a lover. She's my everything.New POV/Mystery PersonIt has been many years since the love of my life was taken from me after being ambushed. I have been trying to find a way to bring her back. But between being daggered in a box and protecting and failing at saving the doppleganger. I haven't gotten very far. Maybe one day I will be reunited with my Breelle.





	1. Imprinting is...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my Loves, 
> 
> Here is the prolouge of The sequel to The God and Goddess of War. Updates won't be frequent until after I edited the few chapters I already have written. After that they will be put up more often.

    “Imprinting is basically the same thing as finding your soulmate. The difference is that it’s not necessarily a lover relationship. When a wolf finds its Imprint everything changes. It’s like gravity doesn't hold you to the Earth it’s them. You would do anything, be anything for them,” I explain to the Cullen and Whitlock covens .

    Bree looks at me with a thoughtful expression. She scrunches her eyebrows together and puts her hand under her chin.

    “What do you mean by anything?” She asks. 

    I move closer to her and grab her hand. She turns her head to look at me. 

    “I mean, I’ll be anything you want me to be. A friend, a brother, a confident, or a lover. Take Quil and his imprint Claire for example. She’s a toddler, which means he acts like a big brother or friend. As she get’s older the relationship may change or it might stay the same,” I explain the way the bond works. 

    Bree smiles and the rest of her family looks at me in awe. I raise an eyebrow at them. 

    “Now I get it. As she gets older, she will decide what she wants Quil to be to her,” Bree stats in awe. 

    “So if Imprinting is like finding your soulmate, does that mean you will form a bond where it will hurt to be away from her for long periods of time?” Izzy asks with concern. 

    I shake my head unsure but answer her anyway. 

    “As far as I know, we don’t. Sam’s never said anything about it and neither has Quil.” 

    She nods her head with a look of relief. Jasper looks at her and she nods her head yes. 

    “Now that we know about Imprinting, I think it’s time for we tell you about Immortal Children,” Jasper says calmly while Bree starts fidgeting. 

    “What’s an Immortal Child?”


	2. Immortal Children

**Izzy Pov**

    After Seth explains Imprinting, Jay and I have a mental conversation.

    "I think we should explain Immortal Children to Seth," Jay states.

    "I agree. It will be safer if he knew."

    I nod my head and he gets everyone's attention.

    "Now that we know what Imprinting is, I think it's time we explain Immortal Children."

    "What's an Immortal Child?" Seth asks.

    I look at everyone and let out a sigh when I see Bree fidgeting a bit.

    "An Immortal Child is a human that was changed at a young age. Anyone changed before the age of sixteen is considered an Immortal Child. The only exceptions are Jane and Alex of the Volturi. Anyone else would be killed because of Vampire law," I explain.

    Seth looks at Bree and scrunches up his face.

    "Why are they illegal? I mean Bree seems perfectly tame," Seth voices.

    "Immortal Children are dangerous in most cases. Their control can't be changed after they're turned. Word got out of the devastation. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Countless villages were destroyed, families and traditions lost. Our sister the clan the Denali's, their mother created an Immortal child and they paid the price," Carlisle says sullenly.

    Everyone can feel the emotions in the room. They all have the same look of concern and sadness.

    "So Bree is an Immortal Child?" Seth asks shakily.

    Jasper stands up and paces. He does this whenever he's thinking or planning. I let out a sigh and also stand up. I walk over to him so I'm standing behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder.

    "Technically by age she is, but her control and gift would help if the Volturi ever decided to check in," Jay says putting his hands on my own.

    I rub Jay's back as he runs a hand through his hair.

    "What is a Volturi? You have mentioned it several times," Seth questions.

    I look over at Bree. She is still fidgeting. I tap Jay and point at Bree. He nods and a wave of calm through the air.

    "Not a what but a whom. The Volturi are basically the rulers of all vampire world. There's the three kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There's also the guard. Carlisle lived with them for a while," Alice explains.

    "The Volturi know better than to mess with the Whitlock coven. With Jasper, and Izzy a part of it, they know that if they mess with myself, Char, and Bree all hell would break loose," Peter says matter-o-factly.

    I look around the room and see all the Cullen's moved back a little in fear.

    Seth moves in his seat a little looking over at me.

    "Does that mean I don't have to worry about Bree getting killed?"

    "Not entirely, if the Volturi do find out about her they could try to kidnap her," I say nervously.

    "What would they do if they kidnap her?"

    I let out a sigh not wanting to think about it. I still give him an answer.

    "They will either make her join the guard or torture her before killing her," I say with a sigh.

    Bree jumps in her seat after I'm done talking. She looks around frantically. I look over to Jasper and he sends her calming vibes.

    "So what does that mean to my safety? Out of all the things that could happen to me, this seems like the worst!"

    She get's up and starts pacing. She walks from the couch to the fireplace and back again. Peter walks over and grabs her mid pace.

    "Let go of me Peter! I'm trying to calm down! This is what I did when I was human."

    Charlotte gets up from where she was sitting on the floor and wraps her arms around Bree making Peter let go. She pulls Bree's face into her chest and strokes her hair.

    "Bree, you'll be safe. All of the Whitlock's will protect you. Even the ones who aren't here," Char states.

    I nod to Char and she let's go of Bree. Seth gets up and takes Bree into his arms moving them to sit down on the couch.

    "The pack will fight for and protect you. You're an Imprint and we protect Imprints."

    "The Olympic Coven will stand by your side if anything were to happen. You have come to mean a lot to us. You're family now and we protect family,"Carlisle says with a smile.

    Bree looks over everyone and gives what I would assume is an appreciative smile.

    "You'll always be safe with us. I promise," I say.

    Bree nods her head looks over at Dr.Fangs.

    "Carlisle, do you have a teen books in your study? I want to read."

    "I do. Alice is always reading young adult novels. I'll have the girls take you up."

    Alice, Rose, Bree, and myself all head upstairs.


	3. Guy Talk

**_Seth pov_ **

    While the girls go upstairs, I sit on the couch in awkward silence.

    "Seth, let's take a walk," Jasper says.

    I wonder what he wants to talk about. We walk out the backdoor and into the woods. We don't stop till we are out of hearing distance of the others.

    Jasper pushes me up against a tree be my throat.

    "Seth I want you to know that if you ever hurt Bree in any way, I won't hesitate to kill ya. I have taken over the role of Bree's father since she had to lose her real one," he says his Texan accent coming through strong.

    He lets go of my throat. I cough as he steps back.

    "Jasper I would never be able to hurt Bree. Hurting her would be like hurting myself."

    "I know you wouldn't. You're a good kid, just don't let me down. Why don't we head back. I don't need them thinking I'm trying to kill you," he says with a smirk.

    I nod my head in response and we start walking back to the Cullen's place.

    "Jasper can I ask you something?"

    He stops walking and turns to look at me. I step of a fallen tree and sit down on it.

    "Of course you can. You can always come to one of my family members with questions you have," he says sincerely.

    "Why do the Cullen's never look Izzy, Peter, Charlotte, or yourself in the eye?"

     "Ya know my story?" he asks.

    I shake my head yes indicating I know his story. How does that have to do with anything.

    "Well the fact that we not only survived the Vampire wars but are a few of the best fighters makes people fear us. The Cullen's try not to show it but you can't hide that from people who know firsthand what fear looks like."

    "Oh that's definitely not what I was thinking," I say truthfully.

    Jasper laughs. I get up off the tree and we walk into the backyard. We walk at human speed into the house.

    "You know Jasper, you're a really cool guy."

    He sighs and looks at me with a look that says you have no idea who I really am.


	4. You Speak Bulgarian?

**Bree** **'** **s** **Pov**

    While all the girls minus Charlotte and Esme go upstairs with me,I look at the different book titles. I see a lot of books by Sarah Dessen and John Green. I see Looking for Alaska and pull it off the shelf.

    As the pull it out another book falls off the shelf as well and lands on my foot. Since I used my magic to make me appear human it hurt a lot.

    "По дяволите, че боли!" I yell in Bulgarian (Damn that hurt)

    "Говорите ли български?" Alice asks. (Do you speak Bulgarian)

    "Да," I deadpan (Yes)

    I look around the room and see that everyone except Jasper and Seth are in the office. Everyone must have come up when they heard me speak in my native language.

    Now that I'm human-ish, I turn a slight shade of pink.

    "Would one of you like to explain what you are saying? Some of us only know English and Spanish," Peter says annoyed.

    "Sorry, when the book fell on my foot I swore in Bulgarian and Alice stupidly asked if I speak and know Bulgarin." I say looking at Alice with a "really" look.

    Carlisle comes over to me and looks at my foot. I swat him away knowing I'm fine.

    "How do you know Bulgaria?" Carlisle asks.

    "Well my father is from Bulgaria. He moved to the states after he met my mom after her and my brother went on a trip there. So after I was born my father would only talk to me in Bulgarian. It's my first language," I explain.

    Everyone in the room is shocked. So much for just reading, now I'm going to have to answer a million questions.

    "Have you ever been to Bulgaria?" Rose asks.

    I go and sit in the leather chair behind Carlisle's desk.

    "Yes I have. I visit my grandparents. I usually go out there during my summer break. This will be my first year not going," I say glumly.

    It wasn't a lie, I do go out there during the summer, but I don't visit my grandparents. I visit my niece from my past life. When I was with the pack it's like a spell was lifted and all my memories came back. I now remember everything about my past life.

    "You know since you can make yourself appear human, we could all go out there and visit them," Momma says.

    "Really? Could we?"

    I look at Izzy and she nods.

    "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell jumping up and down.

    Now I'll be able to figure out how to become human again so I can change into who I'm meant to be.


	5. Love of a father and daughter

Bree's POV

    It's been a week since the family agreed we would go to Bulgaria. They believe that I want to go because this will be the last time I see my grandparents.

    Today we leave for our journey across the world. I check and make sure I have everything I could possibly need from my room. I walk in my human form downstairs and into the grand kitchen. I grab a shiny bright red apple out of the bowl of fruits sitting on the marble counter.

    Jasper walks in and stands next to me. His 5' 10" frame towering over my 5' 2" one.

    "Good mornin' Bree."

    "Good morning Dad," I reply not thinking about anything but the juicy fruit in my hands.

    He looks at me with a look of surprise. I'm gonna guess and say my face mirrored his. He folds me into his arms and I melt against him. We stay like that for what feels like hours but in reality has only been a few minutes.

    "Bree, I know your relationship with your father wasn't great. I want to take care of you like my father did with my baby sister Amelia. You need someone who can be a role model or someone you look up to. I will be that person if you'll have me. I love you Bree so much."

    "I love you too. Of course you can take over the role of my father," I say happily and hug him once more.

    He's right about my father. Well, either of them really. My actual father from my past life treated me and my sister like shit. Especially after she got pregnant out of wedlock.

    "Awe! Jazzman you went deep. I didn't think you had that type of emotion!" Emmett yells from the living room.

    "Shut up Emmett! Can't you tell we were trying to have a heartfelt moment?" I yell back.

    Jasper and I look at each other and walk into the living room. Everyone is packed and ready to go to the airport. I skip over to Emmett. I look at him sweetly as I grab a red pillow off the couch and put it behind my back.

    "Emmy Bear, bend down to my level. I want to tell you a secret."

    He squats down so that his head is at my level. I pull the pillow from behind my back and whack him four times before he takes it off me. I stick my tongue out at him. Everyone laughs as I make my way towards the front door.

    "Come on we're going to miss our flight. I thought I was slow, you people move like snails!"

    "Well, you heard the girl, let's get movin,'" Jasper... I mean dad says.

    Everyone leaves the house and enters the garage. I get into Dad's car along with Peter, Char, and Momma.

    Carlisle and Esme are taking the Mercedes. Rose and Emmett are taking the re convertible. Then Edward and Alice are taking the Volvo.

    Abby and Emma decided they were going to meet us there in a few days. They said they had some things to do first.

    We pull out of the driveway and begin the journey that will change my life forever.


	6. Facing the Pack

Seth POV

    Since Bree and her family are going to Bulgaria, I have to stay with the pack. I would be able to go of Jake didn’t hold so much power over Sam. He’s mad that my Imprint is a vampire.

    I currently am sitting in my living room listening to Leah lecture me.

    “Seth, you need to too leave that leech alone. We’re mortal enemies and she’s just going to end up breaking your heart!” Leah exclaims.

    I look at her, my face a blank canvas.

    “I know we’re enemies, but that’s not going to stop me from seeing her. She won’t break my heart either because we don’t see each other as lovers. We will only have a best friend or family bond! She may even be a better sister than you!” I yell instantly regretting the word that came from my mouth.

    Leah just keeps rattling on.

    “She’s a leech! What do you think dad would say? I know, he would say you’re being stupid and to get your head out of your ass.”

    I get up from where I’m sitting on the couch and walk over to Leah getting in her face.

    “Don’t you ever say you know what dad would say! You may be older but that doesn’t mean you know what he would say. As for calling Bree a leech please stop. I love you Leah but I’m not going to stop talking to her because you say so. Now I’m going for a walk please just try to see things the way I see them. It’s not like I’m going to marry her. Like I said she’s a sibling or best friend to me.”

    I bolt out of the house and into the woods.

    I can’t believe Jacob and Leah are so against my choice to stay friends with Bree. How is it fair that all the other guys are able to be with their Imprints and I can’t be with mine because she’s a vampire? So what if she is. She’s the kindest, sweetest, and most amazing girl.

    She would never hurt me would she? No she wouldn’t. Stupid Leah and her judging self.

    I sit at the border that separates our land from the Cullen’s. I lay back on the rock I’m sitting on and close my eyes.

**~~~**

    “Seth! Why are you sleeping in the middle of the woods?” Paul asks after waking me up.

    I sit up and rub my eyes. I look at Paul who’s face is showing concern.

    “Leah and I got in an argument and the Cullen’s are on vacation. I didn’t want to bother anyone else.”

    I stand up groggily. I look up at the sky and see it’s morning.

    “Seth I know you’re mad at Jake and Sam about the whole Imprint thing; but they are the only ones who disapprove other than Leah. You can crash at my place. Come on.”

    We walk to his house. It’s a quiet affair. As we near his house, I see Abby and Emma standing there. I walk over and pull them into a hug.

    “Abby, Emma! What are you doing here? You could have been killed the moment you crossed that line!” I yell letting go of them.

    “Calm down, the wolves know better than to attack Izzy’s best friends. Now for the reason we’re here,” Emma says sitting down on the steps of the front porch with Abby following suit.

    “We’re here to get you to Bree and strike some fear into the wolves against your friendship with all of us.”

    I look into their crimson red eyes and see that they’re telling the truth. Abby shakes her head at me with a smirk.

    “Stop lookin’ at me like I’ve grown a second head. Yes you are coming with us to Bulgaria. You’re also coming with us to yell at the pack of mutts that have been nothing but mean to you,” she explains.

    I look at them and then at Paul. I run a hand through my short brown hair tugging at the ends. Sam and Jake will NOT let me off pack duty to go and stay with Bree. There is no way in hell I’m going to ask either.

    “No, no, no, and I have a said no!” I have pack duties here. There is no way Jake and Sam will let me travel to the other side of the world for the summer!”

    Abby gets up and slaps me across the face.

    “Let me tell you something Seth! Sam has no issue with your Imprint it’s Jacob! So if you ask Sam he should have no issue with it,” Emma explains.

    Paul looks at Abby and smirks.

    “Remind me to never get on your bad side. Seth trust them, they won’t let anyone from the pack hurt you. I trust them and I’m the least trusting person you will ever meet,” he says trying to calm me down.

    I sigh and nod to all three of them. We leave the porch and make our way to Sam and Emily’s house. The walk is filled with a tense silence. To lighten the mood, I pick up some pebbles off the path and chuck one at Paul.

    “What the hell Seth? Why did you throw a rock at me?”

    Abby and Emma are laughing and I just smirk down at the rest of the pebbles in my hand.

    “Actually it was a pebble not a rock. I was trying to lighten the mood. Now quiet complaining or I’ll throw another one,” I deadpan.

    Abby and Emma’s laughter becomes contagious and soon all of us are laughing.

    We arrive at Em’s house and walk in. I look around the kitchen and see every member of the pack is here.

    “Why the hell are there two leeches over the border that are not protected by the new treaty and still not in pieces?” Sam yells.

    “A: They wouldn’t dare hurt us because we’re like Izzy’s sisters. B: We’re not going to kill everyone on the Rez or in Forks. We’re only here to talk some sense into Jacob and the other people in his pack who are against Seth being with his Imprint. Sam I know you have no issue with it but yet you still refuse to allow him go with the Cullen’s for a couple of weeks,” Abby states with malice.

    I look at Sam confidently.

    “You know there is no reason for me to be on patrol. I also know that all of you have Imprints are constantly with them. How is it fair for me if you guys won’t let me see Bree yet you can see yours. I just want to have the same options as you,” I finish my speech and back away from Sam.

    Emma pulls my arm leading me towards the door. Before We walk out Abby turns back and looks at the pack.

    “Now, we will be taking Seth to his Imprint and he will be back whenever he chooses. Good day to ya’ll,” Abby says and we walk out the door.

    I quickly hug Emily before we leave. She smiles and wishes me good luck.

    Bulgaria here I come.


	7. Vampire Drama

   Our flight landed about an hour ago. The family is on our way through town. My "Grandmother" lives in the old Petrova house. My "Grandmother" used to tell me stories of her family and about her mother Katerina. Her mother's family was killed when Katerina was only a teenager. Katerina was the only survivor.

    We approach my "Grandmother's" house. Jasper stops the car and I get out and run to the front door. I knock and a moment later Nadia opens the door.

    "Aunt Breelle!" She exclaims. I shush her glancing quickly at the Cullen's.

    "I didn't know you were coming to visit Darling. Who are your friends?" She asks looking at the Cullen's and Whitlock's.

    "This is my new family. You know how you and Kat are vamps? Well I was turned into a Cold one," I whisper while hugging her.

    She nods so I continue. "I was turned into a cold one and don't want this life. Is there a way for me to change my fate? Could I still become like you? Oh, and to them you are my grandmother." I explain and try to get her to play along.

    She nods once more letting my know she understands. I let go of her and do a mind link spell on us. Nadia's eyes widen when she realizes I can still do magic.

    "Darling we will have to contact the original witch. She may know a way to make you human again," she says through the link.

    I look over at the Cullen's and Whitlock's and introduce everyone.

    "Cullen's, Whitlock's, this is my grandmother Nadia Petrova. Grandma, this is Izzy and Jasper Whitlock my adoptive parents for all intent and purposes. Then we have Peter and Charlotte Whitlock my aunt and uncle. Finally we have the Olympic coven, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen. If you haven't noticed they are Cold Ones."

    She looks at me with slight disgust but I know it's not meant for me.

    "Lovely," she deadpans

    "I'm a traditional vampire. I must say that in all my years, I have never met a Cold One with gold eyes. It's a nice change," she says with fake cheer.

    Nadia isn't a fan of new vampires even if they are the kind that sparkle like fucking disco balls. To most tradition vampires Cold Ones are a joke and not worth associating with.

    "Traditional's? I thought Cold Ones and The Five Originals where the only type of vampires. I mean you look human and have a heart beat. You have blood in your veins. I can smell it. Other than being too young to be Bree's grandmother, I would have thought you were human," Carlisle states going into doctor or scholar mode.

    "Why don't you all come in and I will tell you my story."

    I'm the first one to enter. Once inside the large house, I dart up the stairs and go to my old room. I close the door and go to the big closet on the left of the door.

    I pull out my grimoire, sage, and a few candles. I put everything in front of me. I light the candles with my magic. I then pick up the sage and light it with one of the candles making big white puffs of smoke come from it. I begin a privacy spell.

    Once the spell is in place I set the burning sage down in a bowl on the desk. As long as the sage continues to burn the spell will stay.

    "I call upon my brothers and sisters of nature. I must talk with the Original Witch. I need her help and more information regarding reincarnating me. I need her help and guidance as much as I need yours."

    The candles burn brighter and higher letting me know they heard my request.

    "Ester, what do I need to become human again? I don't want the life of a Cold One. I wish to be like your children."

    I feel the presence of one of the Ester in the room.

    "I'm with you child. There is a spell that will reverse the effects of the Cold Ones venom. I never thought it would be needed but you my child seem to always get yourself hurt or killed while waiting for your true mate," she says solemnly.

    "Ester what do I need for the spell?" I ask with my eyes closed concentrating on the spell.

    "You will need the blood of two of my children, a small vial of human blood, and a crystal bowl. On the next full moon you will cut the palm of your hand and bleed your venom into the bowl. As the moon reaches its apex, you will add my children's blood. After that I will have access to your mind where I will say the incantation to complete the spell. I'm afraid I can't just tell you it because you would not have enough power to complete the spell yourself," she explains.

    I sigh knowing that there is no other way for me to do this without letting Ester enter me.

    "Thank you Ester. I believe Nadia has the blood of your children so I will not have to track them down. I'll see you in a week." I say and sever the link between us.

    Before the link is completely severed I hear her say, "Don't keep my son waiting. You two are meant to be."

    As I go to blow out the candles, I thank the ancestors for allowing me to keep my powers.

    Knock! Knock! Knock!

    "Breelle, can I come in? You've been in here for more than an hour," I hear Nadia say.

     "Ya, it's open," I call back.

    Nadia comes in the room I burn more sage for the privacy spell. The room fills with the bright smell of sage. I relax instantly.

    "What did you find out love?"

    I go and sit on my bed. Nadia sits next to me. I lean into my niece.

    "I talked to Ester. She told me what I needed and how the spell will work. On the ingredients side I'm not worried it's just a few basic items. The blood of two of her children, a small amount of human blood, my venom, and a crystal bowl. It's what comes after the first part of the spell I'm worried about. She has to enter my mind," I explain.

    Nadia looks at me closely. I get up off the bed and go over to my closet where my magical items are kept. I look through the different compartments that are built into it. I find several glass tubes with red liquid in them. I read the labels on them.

    Hm... Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, or Kol?

    "Are you sure we can trust Ester? I know she's always taken a special interest in you," Nadia questions.

    "I think we can for the most part. She kinda reminded me that I am mated to Elijah and that she doesn't want me to keep him waiting to know I am in fact, alive. I love you and your my niece but I want you to trust me on this."

    She sighs knowing that I am right.

    "I do trust you. Now I would like to know why the Cullen's and Whitlock's believe I am your grandmother."

    I put the vials of blood on the desk across from the bed. I walk over to the bed and sit back down.

    "Okay don't kill me. The reason they think you are my grandmother is because I don't fully trust them. I've been feeding them false information about my current and past life. The only truth I have told them is that I'm related to Jasper." I look down guilty.

    Nadia wraps her arms around me. I lean into her chest. Oh how the roles have reversed.

    "It's okay. You're protecting yourself just like I have and your sister has. It's in our blood. Once you feel you can trust them you can tell them everything. You're a Petrova and you have a fire burning inside of you. Come on we should go before your family gets suspicious."

     We get up and hug once more. Nadia takes the bundle of sage and three vials of blood and puts them back in my closet. She closes the door and locks it with a small silver key. She then hands me the key.

    I walk over to my old jewelry box and take out a black ribbon choker. I put the key on it and clip it around my neck.

    Nadia and I join hands and walk out of my room and into the hallway. We walk down the spiral staircase and into the living room. We find the Cullen's and Whitlock's sitting around talking. Emmett looks up when we enter the room.

    "You okay Bree? You kinda disappeared," he asks.

    "Ya I'm fine. I just needed to take care of something impor-" I cut off.

    I see Katerina coming up the driveway. I vamp speed out the door with everyone following me. Katerina looks startled when she see's me but quickly recovers and envelopes me in her arms.

    "Kitty Kat! I've missed you so much. I also need your help." I whisper the last part so the Cullen's and Whitlock's won't hear.

    "Breelle! Why are you so cold? Wait you got turned into a cold one."

    I let go of her and smile.

    "Ya that's what I need your help with. We'll talk more about it later. Let's talk about something else."

    "Okay onto more important questions. What are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?"

     I walk a little farther away from my family and Kat follows.

    "No my parents don't know I'm here, they can't. The Volturi would kill them. To answer your second question, I'm here to visit my niece and hopefully change from a cold one to an actual vampire." I tell her knowing the Cullen's and Whitlock's can't hear us thanks to my magic.

    The spell isn't as effective as burning sage but it will have to do.

    "Oh, well you could have called me. I haven't seen you since we met up in Mystic Falls to torment Damon and Stefan. I also protected you from those stupid witches."

    I smirk at her and grab her hand giving it a hard squeeze.

    "I would have called you if you didn't change your number every two weeks. I know you are running from "him" but does that mean you have to constantly change your number? I love you Kat but that makes no sense," I deadpan.

    She lightly slaps me and I take down my magic barrier.

     "I didn't ask your opinion B. Now come on I want to meet all these people."

    Katerina and I walk back to the house. Izzy instantly pulls me into her side. I give her a questioning look but she just keeps staring at Kat.

    "Cullen's, Whitlock's, this is my best friend Katherine Pierce. Kitty Kat, this is Carlisle Cullen and his family. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie. And the Whitlock Coven, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Izzy," I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Bree has been my closest friend. I'm really glad she found such a great family. I would like to talk to her alone so we can catch up. We will just be a couple of blocks away at our favorite cafe."

    I look Izzy and Jasper for permission.

    "I don't know we just got here," Izzy says.

    "She needs to have some freedom babe. You can go just don't be out late," Jasper says.

    I hug them both and run inside. I go up to my room and grab a bag. I take the silver key off my neck and unlock the closet. I pull out my grimoire, sage, and a few other magical herbs. I put all the stuff into the black book bag. I re-lock the closet and put the key around my neck.

    I meet Kat outside. We walk to the Vampire Cafe that is two blocks away. We walk past several boutiques.

    "So how exactly were you turned into a Cold One?"

    "Well I skipped school like I usually do and then Izzy attacked me. She asked my name then bit me. I awoke in a barn a few hours into my change. A woman explained what I was and that I was to fight for her. I also heard her say I am an immortal child. The pain then became too much again and I passed out." I explain.

    She looks at me with a frown on her face. She knew I never wanted this life. I have only ever wanted to be a witch... at least before I got my memories of my past life back.

    "B, please tell me you have a plan to become human again. Also is your witch side still accessible?"

    "Yes to both of your questions. I got in contact with Ester. She gave directions on how to become human again. She will have me do a spell during the next full moon. Then she will enter my body to finish it. I will then become human," I explain.

    She looks at me for a long moment as if trying to see if I'm being serious. She sighs and we walk into the vampire cafe. Kat goes up to the lady at the counter a vampire may I add, and asks for a private room. The lady leads us into the meeting room they have. After she leaves I pull the sage out of my bag and do the privacy spell for the second time today.

     "Okay we can talk freely now. Please try to keep you criticism to a minimum."

    "B, this isn't a good idea. Ester tried to kill her own children. What's to say she doesn't just want your body to finish what she started. I don't want to lose you again sis. I can't. Can't you just figure out the last part of the spell yourself?" She ask with hope.

    "Kitty Kat, you have to trust me on this one. I have a plan myself. Before I start her ritual I, I will put a spell on my body and mind. She will only have access for ten minutes. It's not foolproof but it's the best chance I've got."

    Kat just shakes her head. I open my bag again and pull out my grimoire. I open it to the mind and body protection spell.

    "Do you remember how to translate the spells?" I ask.

    She bobs her head, so I continue. "See this spell here, it's a mind protection spell.I will use the basis of this to create a new spell that protects all of me. Thus keeping Ester from being able to use me."

    I close the grimoire and pull my oh so frustrating sister into me side seeing as we are sitting on the floor.

     "Kitty Kat what happened after I left Mystic Falls?"

    "B, Elena was turned and Klaus was looking for the cure for Vampirism. Oh! Elijah misses you too. Sis, I love you dearly but I can't stand seeing your mate in pain. He hasn't been the same since you died."

    "Is Elena okay? She never wanted that life. As for Elijah, he was my mate in my past life. I've been Imprinted by a shifter. I may not see him as a lover but he's my present and future. Elijah was my past."

    I can't have both Lijah and and Seth. But I do miss Lijah so much. Damn feelings.

     I look at Kat whose face shows sadness. She never could take seeing me in pain.

    "B, you know you can have both a mate and an Imprint. You said it yourself, you don't see the shifter as anything but a friend. Elena on the other hand isn't doing great. She switched it off after I kinda er... killed Jeremy. Damon is her sire and I have the cure. I can't let Klaus have it just to give it to Elena and use her as a walking blood bag," she says thoughtfully.

    I give her a what the hell look after she said she killed Jer.

    "Oh don't give me that look. You know I'll do anything to protect my family. Even if I do have a weird way of showing it."

    I pull out of her arms and kiss her on the cheek. She does love her family which is why she tries to keep me close. I think over everything that she has said. I realize she is right about one thing.

    "Kitty Kat can I borrow your phone?"

    She gives me her silver Iphone and walks out of the room to get us coffee. I unlock the phone she always uses the same password; my birthdate. I open up her contacts and scroll through them. I stop on the one I want. Taking a deep breath I hit call.

    "Katerina, this better be good. I was in the middle of stopping family drama."

    Wrong Petrova, Elijah. I must say you always have family drama. It's just the way you lot work," I say with a smirk.

    Oh have I missed the sound of his voice. It sounds like home. It makes my heart race. This is what I have been missing in my life.

    "Breelle? Darling how are you alive? I watched you die. It's been a hundred years since then."

    "Yes well you can thank your mother for my return. She put me in the body of a baby about fourteen years ago. Now I'm a cold one and Immortal child thanks to my new mother. I like her but I just can't trust her yet-" I cut off when Kat enters the room.

    "I knew you would see it my way. Here's your coffee. You might want to burn some more sage," She says smugly handing me my coffee.

    "Lijah I should go. I'll call you from my phone later so you can have my number."

    I take a sip of my coffee and motion for Kat to sit next to me. She does and I put the phone on speaker.

    "Wait! Where are you? I want... no need to see you," Lijah all but begs.

    I smile knowing he really does need me as much as I need him.

    "I'm in Bulgaria visiting Nadia and as it turns out my sister. I don't think it would be a good idea to come and see me right now though. Like I said I was taken in by two different Cold One covens. You may know a few of them, most likely the Whitlock coven. There names are Jasper, Izzy, Peter, and Charlotte. I just don't want-" I cut off when I feel something break inside my mind.

    I'm consumed with images of what has happened in this life. From the witches attacking and harassing me in school to the vampires who used me as a walking blood bag and sex object.

    "Breelle, darling what's going on? Talk to me sweetheart," I hear Lijah say.

    "Sorry Lijah. I was reliving my life up until my change. I need you now more than ever. I think everything just settled in my mind. I'm no longer trying to suppress the memories and they are suffocating me," I gasp out feeling like the room is spinning.

    "Elijah she's having a panic attack! I need to go and get her father, please try to calm her down!" I hear Kat say but it sounds like I'm under water.

    Kat gives me hug and rubs my shoulder before getting up. She bolt out of the room.

    "Breelle, just listen to the sound of my voice. Take deep breaths and try to calm down."

    I take a few deep breaths and pull my knees into my chest. I hear fast footfalls coming towards the room. Jasper and Kat enter a few seconds later. Kat pulls me into her lap and quietly whispers my favorite lullaby our mom used to sing to get me to calm down.

    "Bree, I'm going to send you some calm and peaceful emotions. I will send them to you in waves as to not send you into shock." Jasper says sitting in front of Kat and I.

    "Breelle, who's that and what do they mean by emotional waves?" Lijah asks concerned.

    I whimper and Kat gives a let it go look.

     "His name is Jasper and he is an empath. Who the hell is this?" Jasper growls with the Major coming through.

     I whimper gain at the tone of his voice. With the memories still playing on repeat it makes it worse.

    Kat shushes me and rocks me back and forth.

    "Oh you're one of the Cold Ones Breelle told me about. Now before you yell at me and upset Breelle again, I'm an Original Vampire so show a little respect. So you know I am one of Breelle's friends,"Lijah states.

    I smile hearing him demand respect. It also causes me to get a warm feeling all throughout my body and calms me down more than Jasper's gift.

    "Thanks Jas- Dad. I don't know what happened. I'm okay now." I say quietly because I feel drained of all my energy.

    "As long as you're feeling better that's all that matters. I'll leave you to your phone call."

    Jasper leaves and Kat hugs me tighter. She has tears streaming down her face from knowing that I was helpless and she couldn't do much to help.

    "Kitty Kat I'm okay I promise. How fast can you get her Lijah? I need you and you need to hear about my current life."

    "A few hours at most. Just try and stay calm. I know your sister's with you so just stay close to her until I get there. I'll see you soon love," Lijah hangs up.

    I take a deep breath and lay my head in Kat's lap. She strokes my long brown hair. Jasper comes back into the room and smiles at us.

    "Jasper will you give us a minute?" Kat asks.

    He nods and walks out of the room. Kat pushes me off her lap and grabs the sage. I do the spell. She then goes over to her own bag and pulls out a blood bag.

    "B drink this. It will give you more strength for when Elijah gets here. I can see the energy seeping from you." Kat says handing me the blood bag.

    "Kitty Kat, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm on a strict animal diet. I've only had human blood twice. What if I'm a ripper like Stefan? " I say not liking the idea.

    I look at the blood in my hands and inhale. It does smell amazing though.

    "Just try it. I promise you, you are not a ripper. You're too kind to be one."

    Kat motions for me to drink the blood. I sigh and the tube from the blood bag. I bring it to my lips and cautiously take a sip. The crimson liquid tastes a s good as it smells. I continue to drink feeling myself become stronger. Once the bag is empty I give it back to Kat.

    "See now that wasn't so bad. Awe there are those beautiful red eyes. Are you ready to head home sister? Elijah should only be an hour or two away."

    I nod and pack up all my magical items. Kat takes my hand a squeezes it. I give her a reassuring look. We walk out of the white and red room and into the main part of the coffee shop.

    We find Jasper sitting in a chair reading. I walk over to him and sit on his lap. Kat looks at me and smiles. Always the big sister.

    "Well hello to you to little lady. You feeling better now? Wait! Did you feed on a human?"

"Don't worry it was just a blood bag Katerina gave me. And Yes I am feeling much better."

    I get off his lap and walk towards the exit. Kat follows after me and holds my hand. Jasper follows behind us.

    Well it seems my life is finally starting to turn out right.


	8. I'm coming Breelle

Elijah POV

    New Orleans. Why would Niklaus come back here? Yes someone was plotting against him, but now there is a full on war between the Vampires and Witches. All because my brother was stupid enough to get a werewolf girl pregnant. We may not have known it was possible for him to procreate. He is now in full blown protective father mode.

    I walk through the compound in search of him. I think I've finally found a way to make both parties happy.

    Before I go into his room, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID.

    "Katerina, this better be good. I was in the middle of stopping family drama."

    "Wrong Petrova, Elijah I must say, you always have family drama. It's just the way you lot work." She says.

    It can't be. Breelle died over a century ago. There is no way she is alive. Katerina is just playing a sick joke right?

    "Breelle, Darling, how are you alive? I watched you die. It's been what a hundred years since then."

    "Yes well you can thank your mother for my return. She put me into the body of a baby fourteen years ago. Now I'm a cold one and an Immortal child thanks to my new mother. I like her, but I just can't trust her yet-" She stops suddenly.

    I hear Katerina in the background. She mentions something about burning sage.

    Why would she need to burn sage if she's only with Katerina?

    "Lijah, I should go. I'll call you from my phone later so you have my number."

    Why would she have to go? Maybe they're out and about.

"Wait! Where are you? I want... no need to see you." I beg.

   She explains where she is and who took her after my mother brought her back.

   "Their names are Jasper, Izzy, Peter, and Charlotte. I just don't want-" she says but goes really quiet before finishing.

    "Breelle, Darling. What's going on? Talk to me sweetheart." I say after she doesn't speak for a few minutes.

    "Sorry Lijah. I was just reliving my life up until my change. I need you more than ever. I think everything just settled in my mind. I'm no longer trying to suppress the memories and they are suffocating me," she gasps.

    I hear Katerina shifting.

    "Elijah she's having a panic attack! I need to go and get her father, please try to calm her down!" Katerina rushes out and starts moving around.

    "Breelle, just listen to the sound of my voice. Take deep breaths and try to calm down."

    She takes a few shaky breaths. Fast footfalls follow soon after. I hear katerina whispering t Breelle.

    What could have happened to cause her to go into a panic? I need to get to her. I need to feel her close to me. I want to comfort her.

    I hear another voice on the line. The voice says something about calming her down.

    "Breelle, who's that and what does he mean by emotional waves?"

    I hear Breelle whimpers and my anger increases.

    "His name is Jasper and he's an empath. Who the hell is this?" Jasper growls.

    The man who goes by Jasper is extremely rude.

    Breelle whimpers again and I hear Katerina comfort her. Now I'm furious.

    "Oh, so you're one of the cold ones Breelle told me about. Now, before you yell at me again, I'm an Original Vampire, so show a little respect! I'm also Breelle's best friend." I state.

    I lean against the bannister of the compound hallway.

    Breelle talks to Jasper and I hear him walk out of the room.

    "How fast can you get here Lijah? I need you and you need to hear about my current life." Breelle says quietly.

    I can practically hear the energy drain from her. Oh my poor mate.

    I answer her question and hang up. I walk down the hall to my room to pack.

    Niklaus enters my room as I zip up my suitcase.

    "Brother where are you going?"

    I look at him  and sit on my bed before answering.

    "I just got off the phone with the one and only Breelle Petrova. It turns out our mother wanted her to live. I'm going to Bulgaria to see her," I explain.

    "So you're telling me that after all these years, you get a phone call from her? How did she even get your number?"

    "Well the famous Katerina Petrova was the one to call me. Only it wasn't her on the line. Breelle borrowed her phone knowing my number was in it," I state.

    Nik comes and sits down next to me. He looks at me with confusion on his face.

    "So how exactly did she come back from the dead?"

    "Mother reincarnated her. I only got minimal detail. She tried to explain what happened but had a panic attack. I'm worried about her," I say with a sigh.

    "Well if you're going, I'm coming too. I miss my big sister. Just don't tell Rebekah. If you do, she will never let us talk to Breelle," he whines.

    I weigh my options. Tell Rebekah now and have her hog Breelle or wait and face her wrath.

    "You know we can't keep this from her. She will flip out. Now we can wait till we get there but we HAVE to tell her."

    He nods in agreement.

    I finish packing as does Nik. He also went to threaten the withes and have them protect his child's mother and the unborn baby.

    We go to the airport. Once there we compel ourselves a private jet going to Bulgaria. We go through the terminal. We get on the jet and wait for take off.

~~~

    The plane lands and we leave the airport. We drive to Katerina's daughter's house. The drive is long and boring. I try to make conversation with Nik.

    "Please whatever you do, don't hurt Katerina."

    "You know, I never wanted to use Katerina for the ritual. Only after her not being able to protect Breelle. After her death I needed someone to blame. That's when my revenge kicked in," he states apologetic.

    I look over at him from where I'm driving.

    "Why didn't you ever tell me that? I know Breelle was... is like an older sister to you. I never knew you blamed Katerina."

    He sighs and looks out the window.

    "Yes well, I needed to keep up my tough guy appearance. Knowing that Kat was there when Breelle was murdered pushed me over the edge. But I will forgive and forget."

    We pull into the driveway. After I stop the car Breelle darts out of the house. I get out of the car and she launches herself into my waiting arms. I pull her close to my chest and breathe in her scent. She smells like lavender and honey.

    "My sweet Breelle, oh how I've missed you."

    "I missed you too Lijah. So much." I hug her as tight as I can.

    She in turn, she holds onto me like I'm her rock in a stormy sea. Nik being Nik has to ruin the moment.

    "What you can't give your favorite brother in law a hug too?" he says with mock hurt.

    She lets go of me and makes it seem like she's going to hug him, only to slap him instead.

    "That's for trying to extract your revenge of my death on Kat. Now give me a hug you big, bad, hybrid." She says with a smile.

    Nik stands there flabbergasted by what just happened. He recovers quickly. He wraps his arms around her and buries his head in the crook of her neck.

    "Breelle you're a Cold One now. How big sister did that happen? And because you are now younger than me does this mean I'm now the older one?" he asks with a smirk.

    Breelle lets go of him and looks at him with a face meant to be stern. She slaps him once again. 

    "No Nikky, I'm still older than you. As for explaining, I will explain everything once you get settled. I'm still working up the courage to tell the rest of my Cold One family. Who might I add are watching us and trying to listen to our conversation." She stresses.

    "Then let's go inside to meet them, Love."

    She walks away from Nik and over to me. I wrap my arm around her waist leading her back to the house.


	9. Sweethearts and Heroes

   Bree POV

    Elijah wraps his arms around my waist and leads me into the house. Walking in, I hear hissing coming from Momma, Dad, and Carlisle.

    “Bree Tanner-Whitlock! Get away from them right now!” Momma yells.

    I look at her with anger showing in my eyes. Dad tries to calm me down. Lijah hisses feeling what I feel.

    “Bree do you know who they are? They are THE Original Vampires! They are dangerous.” Carlisle spats with venom.

    My anger skyrockets. How dare he tell me my family is dangerous. They were there for me after my parents kicked Katerina out for having a child out of wedlock. They have done nothing but protect me!

    “I have known both Nik and Elijah for over 500 years! I was Elijah’s wife and have known him intimately!”

    “Bree are you feeling okay? You have only been a vampire for a few months. You couldn’t have known them for 500 years,” Jasper inputs.

    “Come here doll,” Nadia demands.

    I walk over to her quickly knowing she’s about blow her top.

    “I want you, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kat to go outside to the gardens while I try and calm down your family.”

    I nod my head in response. Looking up, I see that I have both of the Originals attention. I use the code we made up to keep other vampires from knowing everything.

    I tap my fingers against the palm of my other hand. They and nod and start walking towards the door. I grab Kat’s hand bringing her with us.

    “Where are you going Bree?” Esme asks.

    “The are. I need to clear my head before i spill everything to all of you.”

    Momma moves closer to me with anger in her eyes. Lijah moves closer to me.

    “They are not going with you! I’m fine with Katherine going with you, but the guys can not!” Momma yells.

    Nadia moves towards her. She gets into her personal space effectively blocking her from stopping us.

    “They are going with her and that’s final!” Nadia yells tired of everyone trying to control me.

    I smirk and walk out the door and to the back of the house where the garden is. I walk down the cobblestone walkway that leads into the maze of shrubs. I sit down in one the dead ends. Elijah walks in a few moments later.

    He walks over to me and takes off his suit jacket. He sits down next to me, but i move and sit on his lap. I feel the warm fabric of his jacket encompass me.

    “Are you alright Sweetheart?”

    “I’ll be fine. There’s a reason why i didn’t tell them everything about me. Most of what they know about me is a lie. I’m looking out for myself. After what happened when I was human the first time and what happened with the witches while I was human for the second time, I just don’t want to put blind trust in people.” I explain with a sigh.

    Lijah tightens his arms around my waist after I mention the witches.

    “Sweetheart, I don’t blame you for not wanting to tell them. You are a Petrova, all of your lineage protect themselves first. Lillianna your ancestor from when I was human was a lot like you. She was Tatia’s twin sister, though they were nothing alike. Where Tatia was manipulating and mean, Lillianna was sweet and caring. But then her sister took the one thing that she loved away… a child no older than a few months old. But that is a story for another time.”

    I take a few moments to think about what he said. Why is there no record of Lillianna? The Petrova’s are known for keeping records of the family tree. Maybe Kat knows more.

    “I don’t want to pry, but what happened after my mother brought you back from the dead?”

     I lean against his chest and grab one of his hands. I play with his fingers. He smiles at me with an encouraging smile.

    “Well, I was reincarnated into a strict southern family.Not that I wasn’t already used to it. The only problem is that I didn’t remember anything about my past life other than Kat. everything was going well up until middle school when a coven of witches moved to town. They knew I was really Breelle Petrova Mikaelson and not Bree Tanner. They took to tormenting me. The leader of the clan had used her magic to cut me hundreds of times.”

    I pause needing to calm down some. Lijah growls lowly in his chest pulling me closer to him. I curl my legs up into his lap.

    “Then the witches brought in some of your enemies. The tortured me in an old barn for months. I’m actually surprised I wasn’t changed into a Vampire sooner seeing as they would always heal me.”

    Lijah strokes my brown locks gently. He also rubs my arm. I continue my story.

    “My parents obviously knew nothing about this. Last year Kat found me when I went to visit one of my friends in Mystic Falls. She rescued me from from Bonnie Bennett and the save Elena gang. This was after Nik had already broken the curse. She knew who I was thanks to dead witches.”

    “So Bonnie Bennett tortured you as well? Seems like I’m going to have to make another trip out to Mystic Falls.” Liajh muses out loud.

    “No, please just let them be. There is more to my story.”

    He nods letting it go for now. I look up at the clouds in the sky.

    “Kat and I became quick friends. I would meet up with her every once in while to torment Damon and Stefan.” I smile remembering all the trouble we caused.

    “I’m so sorry Sweetheart. I wish I could have been there to protect you. You are so strong. These witches from Texas, are they still breathing?”

    “As far as I know yes. Unless Kat took care of them.”

    He also sighs. He picks me up and turns me so I’m straddling his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in the crook of it. I breathe in his scent. I nuzzle him softly, while he rubs my back.

    “You don’t know how bad I want to kiss you right now. I can’t however seeing as you are frozen at the physical age of thirteen,” he says with a light sigh.

    “Maybe not… I have an idea.”

    I think about a spell that I learned. If I tweak it, it will age me to what I was when I died. Twenty-two.

    I chant quietly trying to keep Lijah from hearing me. I feel my body start to change. The process is very painful. I bite my lip to keep from crying out. I hear Lijah gasp and he rubs my back soothingly.

    “Breelle, this is causing you pain. Why don’t you stop for now? You are of a legal age now.”

    I stop wanting to please him. I then remember Seth.

    “Lijah, there’s something else you should know before we take this any farther. I’m mated to you and Imprinted to a wolf shifter named Seth. I need you both in my life. It hurts when ever I’m not with one of you.”

    I watch and try to gage his reaction.

    “Sweetheart I’m never going to deny you something like having both of us in your life. I’m going to guess that you and him haven’t been intimate?” He says phrasing it more like a statement than a question.

    “No we aren’t. I don’t see it coming to that. I see him more as a brother. With Imprints we have the choice in which way the relationship goes.”

    Lijah nods and kisses my forehead.

    “Have you told him yet? I’m sure he probably feels the same. If he doesn’t, then we will work it out.”

    “God you have no idea how much missed you.” I say and capture his lips with my own.


	10. Coming Clean

Lijah and I sit in the garden just talking and watching the clouds. I lay across his lap with my head in his. Lijah runs his fingers through my brown locks and kisses my forehead. 

“Awe! Aren’t you two cute!” Kat screeches making me jump out of fright. 

Lijah chuckles and I slap his arm lightly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kat was coming?” 

“Because Love, we thought it would be funny.” Nik states with his wolfish grin.

Kat and Nik join us in the grass. Both of them in their full black ensemble. Kat sits near my legs. She stares at me and smiles.

“You look hot sister. Did you use magic to age yourself?” 

I nod my head in response. I motion for Nik to sit in front of me. I stare into his bright blue eyes. I see something I’ve never seen in them before, I see hope. 

“What has been going on in my favorite Mikaelson’s lives?” 

Nik goes to answer but his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out and groans seeing the caller ID but answers anyway. 

“Nik you narcissistic wanker! Where are you and Elijah? How did I get stuck babysitting your werewolf baby mama?” I hear Rebekah yell. 

I look at Nik shocked. Lijah rubs my shoulder trying to keep me from attacking Nik for the phone. 

“If you must know sister, we had to make a quick trip to Bulgaria.” He responds. 

Bekah sputters and complains. Before Nik can make a move to hang up on her, I take the phone. 

“Bekah please don’t be mad at your brothers, it’s my fault they are here.” I say. 

“Bre… Breelle is it really you?” 

“Ya Beks it’s me. I should have tried to find all of you sooner, but I only recently got my memories back. I’ll see you in a few days. I just have to do one small thing before hand,” I reply. 

Nik motions for me to give his phone back. I turn my back to him and look at Lijah with a pleading look. 

“Niklaus let her talk with Rebekah.” 

He nods his head. I smile and continue talking. 

“How the hell are you alive? And why did my brothers know before me?” 

I sigh and lean my head against Lijah’s chest. He kisses my cheek. 

“You can thank your mother for my return. As for your brothers knowing before, I called my husband as soon as Kat convinced me to. Lijah must have told Nik. I thought they would have told you as soon as they found out. I was confused when you didn't show up with them. My first thought was that you were taking a long autumns nap for something stupid like usual. I didn’t think they wouldn’t tell you.” 

Nik stiffens at the thought of being daggered. I look at him with confusion. What did he do?

“Beks sorry to cut this short, but I think I need to have a LONG talk with your brothers.” I give both of them a look.

“I know that tone of voice. Have fun scolding my brothers. Call me and get here soon.” 

“Where is here exactly?” I ask. 

“Well that my sister is New Orleans!” She says with fake excitement.

I look at the people sitting with me. Nik and Lijah shift uncomfortably.

“I have to let you go Beks. Love you!” I say and hang up.

I get up from where I’m sitting. Kat gets up with me. She glares at the two brothers, They both look down at the grass. 

“Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson! Would one of you like to tell me why you have taken up residence where I was murdered by none other than your lovely father?” I question angrily. 

Niklaus gulps and looks at me with tears in his eyes. Elijah is the same exact way. 

“You were murdered by our father? We had no idea who killed you. Kat wouldn’t tell us. As for taking up residence there, the witches lured us there. I got a young werewolf girl pregnant and they are using her as leverage.” He says with tears streaming down his face. 

I walk over to him and pull him into my arms. He buries his head in the crook of my neck. 

“Niklaus, shh, shh. It’s going to be okay. I just need till the end of the week to convince my ‘family’ to go home. Then I will help you protect my niece.” 

I feel Nik’s tears soak through my shirt. I rub my fingers through his blonde locks. Lijah walks over to us. He rests a hand against Niks shoulder. 

To everyone else Nik is the all powerful Hybrid. To his family he the bastard child and brother who sticks daggers in his siblings hearts. To me, he is a man who seeks love and approval of his family.

Right now he is showing us that he is more than everyone thinks of him. He is a concerned soon to be father. 

“Thank you love.” he whispers. 

I pat his back and stand up. Lijah pulls me into his arms. I look over to where Kat should be. 

“She went back inside.” Lijah whispers in my ear. 

“I guess I should go and deal with my family. I really don’t want to face them.” 

Nik stands and smirks. I give him a behave look.

“You are not alone in this sweetheart.” Lijah states.

We walk out of the maze of shrubs. I look at the house and sigh. Kat is sitting on a swing on the back porch. I listen to what is going on inside the house.

“It’s not my story to tell, but you have to know that she didn’t have the best upbringing. The Mikaelson’s saved her from herself. Elijah saved her.” Nadia says.

I smile. Nadia is the best. He managed to calm my family down and didn’t spill my secret. I hug Kat and walk in the house. The three other vampires follow. The Cullen’s and Whitlock’s turn and look at us. I sigh. 

“I guess I should tell you my true backstory now. I want you to know that I didn’t share my real story with you because I didn’t remember until a few weeks ago. Yes I knew part of it, but not all.” 

Elijah pulls me over to the couch. He sits down and pulls me down beside him. I smile and fold his hand into my own. Nik and Kat share the loveseat. Kat sits on the main seat and Nik sits on one of the armrests. 

“I was born in 1475 in Bulgaria. My family was large and we were happy. Then Katerina fell in love with a boy in our village and conceived a child out of wedlock. After her child Nadia was born our father took the child away despite Kat and I’s protests.”

_ “It’s a girl.” mother said holding the tiny baby.  _

_ I watched from the other side of the room. _

_ “It’s a girl? Please mother… let me see her.” Kat said reaching for her child.  _

_ “Woman don’t! What are you doing?” father yelled. _

_ I watch as mother moves towards father with my niece.  _

_ “Let me at least hold her once… just once… at least once.” Kat said tiredly.  _

_ “Please father give her this one kindness.” I whispered from where I was standing.  _

_ “Forget it… you have disgraced this family!” Father stated.  _

_ “Father, please!” Kat yelled  _

_ Father left the room with the child.  _

_ “No, father, no!” I yelled after him.  _

_ Mother moved to hold Kat down on her bed. I rushed to her side and laid my hand on her cheek.  _

_ “No, Katerina. It’s better for her! It’s better for her!” Mother whispered hugging her tightly.  _

_ “No, mother, please!” _

“Our father disowned her. He banished her to England and I wasn’t leaving her behind. We had to adjust and we quickly became English. We met the Originals there. They took us in as their own.” I explain. 

I give the Cold Ones a chance to process the first part of my past. Kat looks at me with a small smile. Lijah brings my hand to his lips and places a small kiss on it. 

So Katherine’s real name is Katerina and she’s not your best friend but your sister. Which means Nadia isn't your grandmother but your niece. How may I ask did you become a human child and how did you suddenly become a twenty year old?” Esme asks.

“I’m also a witch. I used my magic to age myself to what I was before I was murdered.” 

Emmett jumps up from where he was sitting. 

“Hold up. You were murdered!” He yells.

I sigh and fold my legs against Lijah’s lap. 

“I’m getting to that. After staying with the Mikaelson’s for awhile, I became really close with Elijah.” 

_ I sat with Lord Elijah in the rose garden behind the castle where we’ve been staying. He was reading a book while I practiced my magic. He look up from his book when I yelped. _

_ “Are you okay Lady Breelle?” He asked, a small smile gracing his lips. _

_ “I’m fine Lord Elijah. I just got burned by my magic.”  _

_ His smile instantly turned into a frown. He put down his book and got up. He walked over to me and took my hands into his own. He turned them over to look at my palms. They each had an angry red burn on them.  _

_ “You clearly are not okay.” He stated blandly. _

_ “I’ll heal. They really don’t hurt that much.”  _

_ Elijah brought each of my burned palms to his lips. He placed a kiss on each of the red marks. _

_ “As long as you are alright. Come, I want to show you something.” He said. _

_ He helped me up. My large red dress had made it difficult. He offered me his arm and I wrapped my own around it. We strolled out of the garden. We walked towards the castle entrance. One of the guards opened the wooden door. Elijah lead me towards the grand ballroom. The room was decorated with roses and baby's breath. There was a table with candles and a meal on it.  _

_ “Lijah what is all of this?”  _

_ “I thought we should have dinner alone tonight,” he stated.  _

_ He lead me over to the table and pulled out my chair. We had great converstaion. _

“As the dinner went on Lijah got more nervous.”

_ “Lijah what’s wrong?”  _

_ He took a breath and got out of his seat. He walked over to my side of the table and got down on one knee.  _

_ “Breelle Petrova, I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Breelle Mary Petrova, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs.Mikaelson?” He asked with a small ring between his fingers.  _

_ Tears sprang to my eyes. I nodded my head yes frantically. He pulls me out of the chair and into his arms. I kissed him with tears streaming down my face.  _

_ “I love you Elijah.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

“We were married in the fall. We were happy. The only problem was that I wanted to wait to be turned. It will haunt me for the rest of my days. We moved from England to an area of land near Louisiana which was later named New Orleans. We built that city into what it is. Everything was great, Elijah and I were looking into adopting a child. Then everything went wrong.”

_ I was in the Bayou with Kat. I had made friends with the werewolf pack there. We were on our way to Evea’s house when a random vampire showed up in front of us.  _

_ “Who are you and why are you here?” I asked. _

_ “Excuse my lack of manners. I’m Mikael.” He said with a sadistic smirk.  _

_ Kat and I shared a look. This is my husbands father. Kat grabbed two tree branches and handed me one.  _

_ “I’m Breelle Petrova Mikaelson. I’m Elijah’s wife. This is my older sister Katerina. I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but it’s not. Now I will ask you to leave and never return.” I stated crossing my arms.  _

_ He smirked and lets out an evil laugh.  _

_ “So my monster children have found love. I’m going to guess that little Katerina here is with the batsard.” _

_ Kat shrank back confirming his statement. _

_ “Well I’m just going to have to take away his happiness.” He stated charging toward Kat.  _

_ I moved in front of her as Mikael pulled out a dagger and plunged it in my heart.  _

“I protected my sister that night and I would do it again.” 

Elijah continues where I left off. 

“I found Breelle and Katerina a few hours later. Katerina was cradling her sister, staring off into the distance.” He explains. 

I look around to every Cold One in the room. Each one with a different emotion on their faces. I feel the tears fall down my face.


End file.
